


Sleep

by WindwiseWords



Category: Warframe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindwiseWords/pseuds/WindwiseWords





	Sleep

Rage boiled the flesh in armor, tearing apart sanity and cracking the rational mind into fragments of rebuilt terror and aggression. There was no peace in the rage, anger that cut like knives into the soul that barely existed.

But then she came. A righteous anger that fought through the warped dreams and visions crafted by the mind of a dying conscious. The claws became controlled, and in the night, while she slept, it came to watch. It was not supposed to move without command, but there it was, claws at the ready and twitching about.

“Sleep.” The breath came softly, the golden beast turning to the gilded beauty. But the terror of the claw would not go; it knelt at the altar, head low, dim and broken. And so she stood, gracing a lifeless soul with life in the form of a simple touch. Together they knelt, and who was who became unclear. One by one the nightmares became dreams, and the kneeling warrior fell to the side, a limp and departed sleep.

And so it was, the last command: _Sleep…_


End file.
